beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Destroyer AD145WD
Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (known in Japan as Gravity Perseus AD145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Julius Caesar. Gravity Destoyer comes with a special L-R String Launcher as Gravity Destroyer has the ability to spin both left and right. By removing the cap, two sides of the Launcher can be seen, the blue side spinning to the right and the white side spinning to the left. As an extra, you can smear the words "left spin" and "right spin" to make the words clearer on the L-R Launcher. Face Bolt: Destroyer/Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Perseus, was a Greek hero who slayed the Gorgon, Medusa and saved the princess, Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the Greek God of Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Perseus" beneath it. Energy Ring: Destroyer/Perseus * Weight: 2.7 grams Destroyer is unique in that there is no plastic that blocks the prongs on left and right Launchers from attaching. This is necessary to allow multi-directional spin that which is only available on this Bey and Vari Ares. Also, like the L-Drago Series, rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees results in different modes. It has three projections which are layed out in a triangular shape. These three projections allow it to shift between "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode", and it is symmetrical. Like Lightning L-Drago 100HF and Meteo L-Drago LW`05LF, the Energy Ring can only fit the Fusion Wheel. It is black in color with purple highlights. Fusion Wheel: Gravity * Weight: 33.8 grams Gravity is a unique Fusion Wheel that is only compatable with the Destroyer Energy Ring. It can change to left spin counter and right spin counter and also it has Defense right spin and left spin mode. It is quite heavy, but has too much recoil for Defense. Instead, its use is found in Attack, in Left Spin Counter Mode. But since Left Spin Attack does so well against Right Spin Defense, you could use it in Left Spin Defense Mode with Metal Face Gravity Perseus GB145/230RS. However, back to Attack, Metal Face Gravity Perseus R145RF can defeat 230 Defense combos, and at 85 height, that combo is very good at attack in general. It is a top-tier for Attack, however it is not used at all in Defense, even Rock being shown better. It is silver with red highlights. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 *'Weight: 2.8 grams' Armor Defense 145 is designed to be a bit bigger like a pyramid for Defending. It is like a shield for Perseus. It is the third highest Track along with its variants. Track ad145 img.jpg Performance Tip: Wide Defense Bottom wd img.jpg Gallery GravityPerseus_CounterMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer Counter Mode GravityPerseus_DefenseMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer Defense Mode GravityPerseus_BeylauncherLR.jpg|Gravity Destroyer Launcer 75.jpg 764.jpg 79.jpg 85.jpg C2 17.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Defense Type